


现世歌

by RoadFar



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概会是系列文，和小伙伴一起脑补的产物，胡搞八搞的无双武将们的现代AU故事。</p><p>主要CP：张辽/于禁，李典/乐进，夏侯惇/曹操<br/>隐约大概可能含有的过去式CP：吕布/张辽，关羽/张辽<br/>（斜线不代表所有攻受，有肉的章节会再单独标出）<br/>CP肯定还会加！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 织毛衣

张辽还是个小学生的时候，喜欢上了班里的一个女生。

那个年龄的小朋友，男女意识刚刚觉醒，男生女生若是同桌，桌上都会画三八线。如果有男生女生走得近了一点，大多是会引发群体性的关注和八卦的。

其实张辽那时的喜欢很朦胧，他也只是体育课的时候会张望女孩儿的位置，下课说习题的时候，特别喜欢接那个女生的话。然而很不巧，他的这些朦胧好感，还是被他的几个好兄弟发现了，一个个唯恐天下不乱的家伙嘴上也没个把门的，迅速地就让全班都知道了。

精力旺盛的小孩子很热衷于把这些疑似情侣送作堆，而且是真正意义的“送作堆”，有事没事都把他俩推到一起。老师不在的时候，男生们起哄，张辽你喜欢人家就去选针织课呀，她就上针织课的！要知道周三兴趣小组的针织课只有女生选，到了那一天，男生走到那个教室门口都会放慢脚步，生怕被里面的人听见了自己的动静。

张辽仔细看了课程设置，确实没有写只有女生才可以参加。正好这一学期的兴趣小组他还没想好选什么，体育科目都选过了，针织课对于小男生来说，倒是个神秘的领域。

于是张辽报名了针织课，到了星期三走向教室，不光吓傻了他的小伙伴，也惊呆了一众女生。

张辽个子在同年龄小朋友里算高的，学习成绩还不错，是个很认真的小学生，体育成绩尤其不错，所以体育课和运动会的时候存在感会高不少。女生们绝对想不到，看上去一板一眼的张辽会来选修针织课，有几个知情的偷偷普及，这是爱情的力量，于是小姑娘们也都似懂非懂地点了点头。

张辽的性子很认真，这体现在方方面面，就算是针织课，他也会拿出百分百的热情投入其中。他坐在教室的最后一排，在笔记本上细致地画下老师教的针法，上课的时候专心练习，和女生们一起研究花样，就这样一个学期下来，织成了五条围巾和三副手套。

第二个学期这门课还开，老师说上学期选过的同学请继续选，这个学期我们教的是升级版的课程，不过也欢迎新同学报名。张辽又报了，还带动了几个心中对针织课暗藏好奇却又碍于面子不肯报名的男生也跟着一起报了，升级版的课程对第一次学针织的男生来说大概是难了一点，光是40分钟都坐在教室里盯着手上的针和毛线就能让他们出一头一身的汗，倒是张辽，他可以气定神闲地织一节课，排线均匀，花样工整。

第二个学期结束，张辽已经可以自己织就一件毛衣了，还是夹花的，老师把他的毛衣拿去参加了学校的兴趣小组成果展览。那些来参观的人看到毛衣边上配着的照片是一个一脸严肃的小男孩都很吃惊，老师们则借着这个机会说，学习针织对于让小孩子学会集中注意力特别有效，你们看男孩子都可以安安定定地坐着织完一整件毛衣……

张辽自己也觉得织毛衣挺好的，毕竟织出来的东西是有实际价值的，可以穿身上保暖啊，而且只要有心思，什么样式都可以织出来。

没想到被朋友们一时的怂恿，倒让他找到了一个全新的爱好。

“那后来呢？”李典催着张辽继续讲下去。

“后来？”张辽把手里织完的毛衣拿起来抖了抖说，“后来我就织毛衣送给吕布啊，还织过手套送给关羽啊……”

“啊？”李典愣了几秒，“我是说那个女同学呢？”

“那个女同学……我连她名字都想不起来了。”张辽望着天花板，装腔作势地想了一会儿，然后继续抚平手里的毛衣。

 

（你问我于禁在哪里，于禁大大还在加班）


	2. 出差

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孙家的公司名用了无双学园设定的“阳虎”，曹家就算了，凤凰集团感觉实在太微妙了……

曹老板最近心神不宁。

隔壁的阳虎集团这段时间悄无声息地派了些人去合肥，在当地租了场地设了分公司，然后就开始大张旗鼓地招人，看这意思分明是打算在那儿发展自己的市场。

曹氏集团在合肥也有分部，但合肥以往也不是曹氏集团的主力市场区间。不过，要是阳虎打算吃下合肥，这意义可就大不相同了，占有欲特别强的曹老板，是绝对不想看到这一幕发生的。

曹老板思来想去，决定先下手为强，便派了张辽去合肥巩固市场，和阳虎好好地交上一锋。

任命当天，曹老板拍着张辽的肩膀说：“我相信你的能力。”语调缓慢而又有力，张辽当时就觉得天将降大任于斯人也，意气风发地走出老板办公室后，接下去大概就要去开高达拯救世界了。

但在看到曹老板指定的其他同行成员后，张辽的意气一下子就被风给吹散了。说是要和人正面交锋，结果除了张辽，曹老板也只派了李典和乐进这两个人跟他一起去，要以这样稀薄的阵容和蓄势待发的阳虎打擂台——张辽顿感压力山大。

这趟差大概要出挺久，毕竟没人知道阳虎打算搞出什么动静来，所以要对付到什么时候，也完全是个未知数。

张辽回到家，跟于禁说：“曹老板派我去合肥出差，明天走。”

于禁问：“去几天。”

张辽说：“不知道……”

于禁想了想说：“是跟阳虎在那儿开分公司有关吗？”

张辽点头。

于是于禁进屋里拿了个28寸的行李箱出来，跟张辽说：“吃好饭就理行李吧。”

这天的晚饭吃得格外安宁，因为以往总来蹭饭的李典和乐进没来。张辽觉得自己有点斯德哥尔摩了，他们不来敲门，不知怎的居然还有点想念，看看于禁，他倒是乐得清静，难得把眉头舒展开吃完了一顿晚饭。

晚饭吃完俩人开始理行李，天马上要凉了，于禁翻了张辽的厚衣服出来，叠得特别巧妙，能往行李箱里塞更多。等全部理完了，于禁又检查了第二天张辽的航班，一大清早的飞机，估计天不亮就得起床，于禁给闹钟上好了发条放在床头柜上，催着张辽快去洗澡。

张辽洗完澡躺床上看手机，翻到朋友圈看到李典发的照片，照片里是一桌子的食物，照片的边缘露出了乐进的小半个身体，下面写着：“乐进说不知道要多久吃不着妈妈烧的饭，干脆出来下馆子吧，可是吃了才知道，还是妈妈烧的好吃啊！”

张辽笑出声，原来这俩小子出去开荤了，顺手就拿给于禁看：“你看——”手刚伸出去就后悔了，于禁看了一眼照片，视线迅速滑到下面的文字，他冷冷地说：“谁是妈妈。”

张辽赶快把手机收了回去，要是再耽搁一会儿，于禁大概会拿着他的手机直接给李典打电话训他一顿。

等于禁也洗完澡出来，他直接躺到了床上，把手边的台灯给关了，房间里一下子黑得什么都看不见，只能听见俩人的呼吸声。张辽躺了会儿，一寻思，对啊，这趟差不知道要出多久，那岂不是要和于禁长期分居了吗！想着有些不开心，一转身就抱住了于禁。

于禁手推在他脑袋上，一使劲儿就把张辽推开了，张辽又黏黏糊糊地凑过去，于禁说：“早点睡觉，明天3点就要起床了，我送你去机场。”说完就躺平成一块木头，只是一只手还推在张辽胸口让他没法靠近。

张辽沮丧透顶，只能往自己那半边挪了挪，也躺平了，努力睡着。

第二天一早张辽被于禁叫醒了，他还昏昏沉沉，不知道自己到底睡着了几个钟头，于禁已经把他的衣服都丢在他的脸上，顺便还把被子给掀了。张辽浑身一个激灵，用最快的速度穿好了衣服，套上于禁丢给他的针织衫时，他突然心头一动，拉开自己衣柜抽屉，从底下翻出来一件毛衣递给于禁说：“冷了穿上吧。”

这件毛衣是张辽挺早的时候织的，当时他织好了要给于禁，可于禁说自己不穿毛衣。张辽觉得莫名其妙，真要拒绝找个什么理由不好，偏要说这种话，但后来他发现，于禁还真的不穿毛衣——到了大冬天，于禁会穿羊毛衬衫，毛料大衣，会戴皮手套围羊绒围巾，可他就是不穿毛衣。

但张辽也不是那么容易就放弃的人，他把这件毛衣一直保存着，定期清洗，每年拿出来劝诱一番，想着总会有那么一天说服于禁放弃风度保证温度的，更何况自己织的毛衣看着也挺有风度的啊。

于禁看着这件毛衣，不自觉地皱起了眉头，说：“不冷。”

张辽硬是塞到他手里：“我不在家你一个人不冷啊。”

于禁抬起了头，视线从毛衣挪到了张辽脸上，眼神还是那么凝重，不过张辽不在意，于禁的严肃表情他看多了，里面可能掺杂的一些其他情绪，他现在多少也能分辨一二，比如现在，于禁大概有点儿不好意思。

于禁送张辽到了机场，还遇到了一早打车过来的李典和乐进。李典看到于禁开车过来，懊恼地说：“啊，早知道就也蹭于大大的车了……”乐进拉了李典一下，立刻向他们打起了招呼：“早上好，于总，张总！”

于禁说：“早上好，”过了会儿又说，“谁是妈妈。”

乐进差点咬到自己的舌头，李典打着哈哈说：“我们快点进去安检吧！”说完他就拉着乐进溜了。

张辽也和于禁告别，拿过行李箱时，于禁说：“睡前不要玩手机。”

张辽想，这大概是世上最无聊的告别语吧！不过说真的，也不能指望于禁说别的，他没补充一句“不然处罚你”就不错了。

张辽决定回击，他说：“好好好，你冷了记得穿毛衣。”于禁推了他一把让他赶快进航站楼，转身的瞬间，张辽总觉得好像看到于禁笑了那么一小下。

在合肥的工作强度挺大，张辽他们三人没日没夜地忙碌着，刚到的两天还会去找点当地特色尝尝，后来忙起来每天吃的东西都很随便，李典很快就放弃了饭前试毒的习惯，实在也没什么毒可测了。

累归累，张辽晨跑的习惯还是没放下，乐进也跟着坚持，拖着一个每天哭丧着脸的李典，每天都说：“我有预感今天会下雨！”

有一天李典换了说辞，他说：“我觉得今天会有好事。”

好事？张辽头都大了，孙权不光自己来了合肥，还带来了两个手下甘宁和凌统，这俩人看着跟小混混似的，做起事来也是花样百出，和应付他们比起来，晨跑时光简直美好得珍贵。

张辽忙了一上午，下午要出门办事，他就回去拿车钥匙，他们几个就住在合肥分公司边上曹老板置办的房产里，走过去也就五分钟的功夫。

张辽回到住处，隐约听见屋子里传来响动。他打了个电话给乐进，乐进和李典火急火燎赶了回来，李典说：“我没感觉到有小偷……”

“家伙带了吗？给我一个。”张辽没理李典，从乐进手里接过一根粗重的链条锁，轻轻把钥匙插进钥匙孔，打了手势让另两个站好位置，就一拧钥匙，把门猛拉开。

乐进大喊着冲了进去，喊声戛然而止，张辽也跟着冲进去，手里的链条锁还没挥起来就被对面的人给接住了，那人皱眉说：“等你们半天，就在门口磨蹭这个？”

居然是于禁。

张辽愣了，好半晌才开口问：“你怎么来啦？”

乐进和李典已经欢呼着冲进厨房，自觉地去收拾于禁整了一半的食材。

于禁说：“今天周末，我看李典好久没贴吃的了，就知道你们天天吃垃圾食品。”他手顺便一指垃圾桶里的泡面包装纸。

李典把脑袋从厨房里探出来，眼睛里都是泪水：“于总，原来你没有屏蔽我……”

接着就听见乐进的惨叫：“李典你会不会切洋葱啊！”

于禁把乐进和李典从厨房赶了出去，拿了车钥匙塞张辽手里让他们赶快出去办事。张辽还沉浸在巨大的惊喜中晕晕乎乎的，李典拿了钥匙去开车，发动后说：“我说的没错吧！”

“嗯没错……”张辽慢悠悠回过神来，突然想起于禁似乎穿了自己织的毛衣……

刚才张辽就顾着吃惊了，都没好好打量于禁，现在回想起来，似乎是在围裙里面套着件毛衣……

回忆变得不太可靠，最好还是亲眼确认一下。张辽干劲十足，一心想早点收工好早点回去。

几个人好不容易把事办完了，回去的车是张辽开的，速度飞快，后座的李典和乐进偷偷抓住了手，默默祈祷能安全到家。到了小区张辽一把甩尾停车入位，下了车大步冲进电梯，没等李典乐进就合上了电梯门。

他到了家打开门，闻到浓郁的罗宋汤味道，跑向厨房，看到于禁听到响动正往外走。

张辽扑过去，抓着于禁的围裙往外扯，看见他里面果然穿了自己织的毛衣。张辽喜出望外，抱着于禁的脖子就亲他的脸，于禁推搡了几下，然后俩人就听见了一阵纷乱的脚步声——刚进来的李典和乐进正匆匆忙忙往外跑。

“跑什么？”于禁喊了一声，门口两个停下步子，讪笑着走回来，刻意避开于禁和张辽的目光，走到灶台边上对今晚的食物评头论足起来：“李典，这块洋葱一定是你切的。”“胡说，于总必须都重新切过了！”

“把饭菜都端进去。”听到于禁说这句话，李典和乐进立刻如蒙大赦般捧着所有的饭菜进了客厅。

于禁就势从张辽手里挣脱，顺手一扯把围裙给拉了下来。他看着站着不动的张辽说：“去拿筷子。”

这顿晚饭李典和乐进吃得有滋有味热泪盈眶，罗宋汤一人盛了一大碗，喝完恨不得把碗给舔干净了。吃完饭乐进还坐在饭桌旁打算向于禁致谢，李典已经很识相地把碗都给收了，拉着乐进去洗碗，顺手还把厨房门给关了。

张辽还看着于禁身上的毛衣傻乐，于禁挪了挪椅子，张辽迅速伸手抓住他的手臂说：“让他们洗啊。”

于禁要拉开张辽的手，张辽不松开，他叹口气，还是拉开椅子站了起来。

张辽也跟着站起来，靠到于禁面前，恨不得贴上身，于禁往后退了一步说：“我回去了。”

“啊？”

“啊？？”

张辽的声音后面还叠了两个声音，是去洗碗的李典和乐进，俩人拉开了门看着于禁，估计刚才也都在偷听。

于禁接着说：“8点飞机，我回去了。帮你们买了点半成品的菜在冰箱里，不要老是吃泡面。”

他说完就去拉开张辽的手，于禁的手指落在张辽的手背上，没有马上掰，而是按着他的手背，在李典和乐进看不到的角度，从手背沿着手指抚摸，然后轻拍几下，张辽怅然若失地松开了手。

于禁取了挂在门口衣架上的大衣穿好，拿了自己的包，走到门口的时候张辽想起来追过去说：“我送你啊？”

“你还有事没做完吧，快点去忙，我自己叫了车。”

于禁拉开了门，跨出去一步却停了下来，似乎斟酌了许久，最后还是转回身，看了张辽一眼，很小声地说：“早点忙完早点回家。”

于禁走了，张辽站在门口，肩膀都垮了。李典和乐进挤在厨房门口，用眼神互相怂恿对方去拉张辽一把，但谁都没敢往前踏一步，最后还是张辽自己缓了过来，招呼厨房里的两人快点继续工作。

出差狗是没人权的。本来看到于禁千里迢迢飞过来，张辽还以为可以享受一下好久不见的周末，结果于禁一夜都不留就回去了，简直是把他捧上天后狠狠摔到深沟沟里。

晚上好不容易干完了手头的活，张辽爬床上，没忍住还是拿了手机过来，刷了刷朋友圈。于禁不太爱玩这个，几乎什么都没发过，张辽隔三差五倒是会看一看，下属们喜欢在朋友圈里互相评论点赞，有时起哄他也贴点什么，偶尔还能看到曹老板发的东西。

张辽拉动滚动条，看到一张瞧着眼熟的照片，停下来一看，是李典贴的今天的晚饭。李典对拍照颇有心得，试毒照片尤其显他功力，这张照片中的美食看得人真真是食指大动，李典在下面还咆哮了一句：“这世上果然还是妈妈做的饭最好吃啊！！！！！！！！”

张辽心想，李典亲妈看到了还不得把他揍死。他拖动屏幕往下拉，没想到看见于禁给点了个心。

张辽大奇，再往下拉，又看到了于禁的留言：“谁是妈妈。”


	3. 雪夜归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接续在《出差》之后的肉一篇，张辽/于禁，斜线代表本章节攻受。

　　张辽三人在合肥待了三个月，眼看着树上的秋叶落尽，降下冬天的第一场雪。每天早上出门跑步的时候，李典都要长长地哈一口气，看着白气向上升，渐渐扩散得看不见。

　　三个人搏命地工作了三个月，跟工厂一起加班加点，马不停蹄地跑客户，终于守住了合肥的市场，甚至可以说变得比过去更稳固了——这付出了挺惨烈的代价，现在合肥的工厂里所有人听到张辽的名字，都能当场哭出来，所以后期都是李典跑工厂，张辽跟乐进一起去见客户。

　　有些和曹老板相熟的客户事后打电话给曹老板，问他怎么有个员工长了一张阎王脸。曹老板听到了一概装傻：“什么？燕窝？下次你来，我请你去铜雀台吃燕窝羹。”

　　后来知道合肥那边事情已经差不多办完了，曹老板一大早就打了个电话给张辽：“张辽，带着那两个小的一起回来吧，就现在，机票已经定好了，事不宜迟，马上。”

　　三小时后的航班，张辽也不知道曹老板那儿是有什么突发事件要他处理，着急忙慌地和合肥分公司的人告了别。听说他们要走了，当场又有人哭了，李典和乐进赶忙推着张辽出去回到住处，飞速理好了行李，打车直奔机场，张辽甚至都没来得及打电话跟于禁说一声。

　　他们一落地就准备直奔公司，在出租车上张辽打了个电话给曹操：“老板，我们已经到了，现在就去公司。……啊？不用去公司吗？是有什么事……哦……好……谢谢老板，我们先回去休息了。”

　　张辽挂了电话，李典和乐进巴巴地望着他，眼里的喜悦根本掩藏不住。张辽说：“老板说没什么事，让我们早点回去休息……”他话没说完，李典和乐进就高兴得大叫起来，互相击掌拍个没完，张辽偷眼看了看司机，司机正也偷偷从后视镜看李典和乐进。

　　张辽让司机换了方向往家开，到家才下午四点。李典和乐进拖了箱子跟张辽大声告别，张辽走到自家楼下，抬头看了看房子，三个月不见，感觉都有点陌生了。

　　他回到家，开门瞧见整洁的房间，他的拖鞋换成了加厚的棉拖鞋，规整地放在玄关的鞋柜外面，和于禁自己的那双并排，倒好像他压根就没离开家似的。张辽忍不住笑了笑，换了拖鞋，摆好脱下的皮鞋，拖着箱子进了屋，先坐到了沙发上，闭上眼睛靠在靠背上，深深吸了口气。

　　可算是回家了。

　　他闭目养神了一会儿，立刻打开箱子，开始整理东西。脏衣服丢去洗衣机里洗了，工作的东西收拾好放到了书房的书桌上，整完了看了看钟，五点还没到。

　　张辽想起还没给于禁打电话，拿过手机刚想拨号，突然想着要给于禁一个惊喜——也算是一报还一报，毕竟上次于禁来探望他们三个也是一声不吭就来了。于禁若是不加班，大概晚上七点多会到家，张辽算了算时间，先去洗了个澡，洗完了打了个外卖电话，估摸着在于禁回来前外卖就能送到，便坐在沙发上开始看书。

　　外卖送到了，张辽把食物从一次性饭盒里倒到家里的碗里，摆得更好看一些，盖好了盖子放进保温柜里。虽说张辽很想念于禁的手艺，但难得能早回家，想着还是让于禁少忙活一点吧，而且这家店的外卖还挺好吃，就连要求特别严苛的于禁都难得地表示“尚能入口”。

　　准备好了一切后，张辽坐了下来，就等于禁回来了。他拿着书打开台灯又看了会儿，一直看到自己的肚子都咕咕叫了，他抬头看钟，八点都超过了。

　　张辽走到窗户边看，外面纷纷扬扬下起了雪，雪片又大又密，不一会儿就在路面上铺了薄薄的一层。他猜想于禁是又加班了，其实十天里他有八天是加班的，早上也去得很早，这也不是什么稀罕事，只是现在，张辽一心想给他个惊喜，倒是不好打电话给他了。

　　张辽走回沙发，为了营造出更逼真的假象，他大灯都没开，小台灯的光线薄弱得似乎要被房间的黑暗给吞噬了。张辽坐回去，没再看书，拿出手机看了看，见李典和乐进已经兴高采烈地在朋友圈贴今天下午出去玩的照片了，他心里一个咯噔，不过再一想，于禁也不见得就看了，这样一想，他便又强迫自己镇定下来。

　　张辽还是看了会儿书，但昏暗的灯光更有催眠效果，加上一路劳顿的辛苦，看了没多少时间，张辽就倒在沙发上睡着了，手里捏着的书晃悠了几下，最终也掉到了地上。

　　他迷迷糊糊间做起了梦，梦里挺清楚自己在做梦，看见于禁回来，脱了大衣和西装外套，里面居然穿了自己给他织的毛衣，这当然是做梦，因为那件毛衣真的不太适合跟西装穿一起，张辽忍不住开口问他：“西装袖子里塞得下吗？”

　　“塞不下。”于禁说完，兜头脱了毛衣，朝张辽的方向一丢，那毛衣就盖了他满头满身。

　　毛线戳在张辽脸上，痒痒的，还有点扎人，张辽伸手去摘，毛衣重得古怪，他都抬不起手去拽毛衣。他摇了摇脑袋，那毛衣仿佛长了眼睛，把他盖了个严实，甚至逐渐掩住了他的呼吸。张辽觉得不对，再这么下去要被憋死了，但身体沉入梦中，要把自己拽出来不容易。

　　张辽的精神逐渐清醒过来，他终于可以慢慢控制自己的身体，他把注意力集中到一只手上，用力抬，终于抓住了那件“毛衣”——他抓到了人的身体，很快他感觉自己回到了现实，堵着自己呼吸的是于禁。

　　张辽睁开眼睛，模模糊糊看到面前于禁的脸。于禁跨坐在他身上，俯低了身体吻他，他的胡子扎在张辽的脸上，微微有些扎人，但更像是撩拨。

　　张辽的手恢复了知觉，他摸着于禁的大腿往上，摸到了他的浴衣，很快张辽就闻到了沐浴露的残香，还有从于禁身上漾开来的水汽，张辽抬起另一只手摸到于禁的额头，向上抚去，摸到了他还湿着的头发。

　　房间里没开灯，黑漆漆的，连现在几点都没法知道，不过至少张辽知道了自己躺在床上。他猜大概是于禁把他搬到床上的，然后去安安稳稳地洗了个澡，洗完了就毫不客气地动手了——也不先叫醒自己。

　　张辽偷空说：“怎么一句话都不说……就……”

　　于禁放过他的嘴唇，在近得不能再近的距离看着张辽，说：“你不想做么，上次去见你，很想做吧。”

　　张辽没有正面回答这个问题，倒是把搁在于禁腿上的手又往上探了探，潜进浴衣底下，摸着了他的内裤，这才笑着开口：“那还穿内裤。”

　　于禁被张辽手一摸，有些不自在，骑在张辽大腿上动了动身体，摩擦让张辽也跟着不自在了，手指挑开内裤边往里摸，于禁的身体抖了一下，接着就又俯低了身体：“洗完澡，当然要穿，天那么冷。”

　　他说完就又开始吻张辽的嘴唇，捏着他的下巴把舌头探了进去，两人的舌头粘腻地纠缠在一起。张辽的手也没闲着，钻进内裤就往于禁两腿中间摸过去，握到早已勃起的阴茎，拇指在顶端来回地蹭。

　　于禁身体都僵了，过了会儿重重喘了口气，手撑在张辽脑袋边上，似乎都有些吃不住力道。张辽一只手搭在于禁腰上，扯开了浴衣的腰带，手刚伸进他衣服里，于禁的腹部就跟着抽了一下，他拉住张辽的手，似乎很是不满地皱起眉头。

　　张辽说：“冷吗？”于禁没说话，倒是松开了手，张辽这回小心地把手贴上他的身体，慢慢抚摸过他的腰，感觉于禁的身体都在他手下不住战栗，张辽又说，“下雪了。”

　　于禁摆了摆下身，干脆也不撑着身体了，卸下力道整个人都趴到了张辽身上，张辽的手倒是很快就在于禁身上捂热了，他搂住了于禁的身体，在他背上抚摸了几下，就直往下摸去，挑开内裤边往下面伸。

　　于禁的下身一直抵在张辽股间磨蹭，蹭了没几下，他忍耐不住对张辽说：“累赘，脱了吧。”张辽抽回手，抓着裤边就往下褪，于禁也很配合地抬起下身，内裤脱到他的小腿弯时，于禁要抬身将其脱掉，被张辽给一把拉了回来。

　　“别动，漏风。”张辽说完，把自己裤子拉链给拉开，内裤往下轻轻一拽，硬着的阴茎就弹了出来，他将两人的一手握住，上下搓动起来。

　　于禁顶着张辽的手摆动腰身，张辽另一只手还是往他背后伸去，沿着臀缝往下摸到他的尾椎，再往下，摸到后穴口，张辽突然停了手里动作问：“你自己弄过了？”

　　于禁没说话，张辽伸进两根手指，内壁柔软火热，张辽弯曲手指抵着前列腺，于禁立刻就全身都僵硬了，他闷哼了几声，用了挺大的力气去顶撞张辽的小腹，张辽抽出手指又问：“洗澡时候弄的？”

　　于禁还是不搭理他，张辽握着俩人的阴茎撸到了底，挤压着胀鼓鼓的阴囊，另一只手还在于禁身后扭转，于禁终于憋不住，松口边喘气边说：“明知故问……”

　　张辽笑了笑：“很想做吧……”

　　于禁张嘴，却是低下头咬着张辽的嘴唇让他闭嘴。张辽扶着自己的阴茎蹭着于禁的腹股沟，抵在他两腿间摩擦，于禁因为内裤还吊在膝盖弯，不得不夹紧了腿，张辽便抽动了几下，两人都一阵头皮发麻。

　　张辽说：“我去拿套子……”

　　于禁说：“就这样吧。”

　　这种事可不常有，张辽都被吓清醒了一秒钟，于禁自己做事先扩张和润滑已经是前所未见了，现在连套都顾不得拿了，张辽想了想，大概真的是积太久了。张辽清醒完了，立刻就握着阴茎抵住了后穴口，随后扶着于禁的腰，将自己往里面送。

　　没遇到什么阻碍，到底是仔细地扩张过了，但张辽实在难以想象于禁操弄他自己的样子，往手指上淋了润滑液，摸着后面往里面送，趴在浴室的瓷砖上一声不吭地做着，大概抿紧了嘴唇闭紧了眼睛。

　　张辽扶着于禁的腰臀位置，将自己慢慢往里顶，残留在里面的润滑液渐渐涂抹覆盖住了茎身，他能清楚感觉到于禁控制不住地收缩，俩人很少会这样做，于禁恨不得去跟住隔壁楼的小朋友们普及怎样才是安全的性行为，今天倒是把规矩都给扔了。

　　于禁也借着力道，慢慢将自己身体向下压，直到下身和张辽的大腿紧紧贴在了一起。张辽扶着他的腰小幅度地顶了几下，于禁已经吃不住劲儿，伏在了他胸口，只是内裤偏偏还箍着两条腿，让他只能吃力地蜷缩起身体跪坐在张辽腰腹之间，张辽拉过他的两条手臂，挪到自己胸口上让他撑住，接着就还是按住了他的胯部，曲起自己的腿，开始一下一下地往上顶。

　　真的就是憋了三个月，在合肥的三个月，张辽一是忙，二是和李典乐进住一起，也没敢做什么，于禁飞来给他们做饭那天，他的心里是性致高涨了一下午，但最后这份喷薄欲出的性致还是被于禁给亲手掐灭了。至于于禁，没人看得出他有什么需要纾解的欲望，有谣言说他的刘海角度每天都是精准测量过的，像今天这般热情主动，简直值得开香槟庆祝。

　　张辽顶了几下，稍微调整了一下角度，抽出多半后浅浅戳入，抵着前列腺的位置碾磨，于禁立刻就给了反应，后面绞紧了，挤压得张辽几乎脑中空白。他伸手过去揉着穴口的褶皱，希望于禁能放松一下，于禁却被他揉得身体发软，撑在他胸口的手明明支撑不住，却还咬着牙硬是支着。

　　张辽去摸于禁抿紧的嘴角，刚碰到他就扭头逃开了，张辽便追过去，握着他的下巴，拇指贴在他嘴角上，用了点力道把他的嘴唇分开，于禁张开了嘴，鼻子里克制不住哼了一声，张辽把手指伸进他嘴里，于禁不自觉地就舔了起来，松开一只手抓住了张辽的手，身体跟着张辽挺动的节奏，小心翼翼地摆动了起来。

　　没什么比于禁的主动配合更好的了，他坐在张辽小腹上，膝盖支在张辽的身上，奋力抬起身体，在阴茎即将滑出身体的时候又坐下去，内壁紧紧裹着阴茎，直接的肌肤相触带来的感觉尤为鲜明，张辽拽着于禁的脖子把他拉到自己面前，张嘴含住他的嘴唇，侧过脸，将舌头伸了过去，用力吸吮着，吻到深处，于禁又绞紧了身体，内壁挤压过来，张辽也抵抗不住，嘴里哼了一声。

　　于禁抬起头，细长的眼睛眯起来，就这么看着张辽，嘴里断断续续地说：“不行……了？”

　　张辽喘了几声，于禁还在他身上蹭，张辽又把他拉回来，一边吻他一边说：“亲你几下就……那么紧……”

　　他说完就抓着于禁的腰，开始大幅度地抽插，顶到深处，于禁的身体就一阵抽搐，又顶了几下，觉得使不上劲儿，便搂着于禁的身体，在床上翻了个身，这一闹腾让俩人都有点吃不消，张辽伏在于禁胸口，跟着他一道喘气。

　　于禁伸手到禁锢着自己双腿的内裤上说：“把这脱了……”

　　张辽便举高了于禁的腿，将内裤给脱下来，接着便一手一边儿将他两腿给分开了。

　　于禁马上就皱眉了，但没持续一秒，张辽就推着他的膝盖弯开始摆动自己的腰，他抽出后便重重插入到底，于禁拿手背盖在自己嘴上，张辽把他手拉开，跟于禁说：“还憋着……”

　　于禁说：“我没……嗯……嗯啊……”后半句话完全被呻吟给吞没了。

　　张辽去摸他的阴茎，顶端的铃口涌出的前液把于禁的小腹都给濡湿了。他就着这湿漉漉的体液帮于禁撸，跟着自己抽插的动作，从底部阴囊开始往上推，手指越圈越紧，于禁抬起了胸口身体都绷紧了，压抑的呻吟声听起来挺痛苦，但张辽知道那舒服要远大于痛苦。

　　张辽动得越来越快，渐渐觉得下面热的不行，热量似乎要寻个途径宣泄出去，他掰开于禁的双腿，看着自己的阴茎在他体内进进出出，抽动换来于禁身体的阵阵抽搐，他的高潮看来也快要到了。

　　张辽两手扣住于禁的腰，又顶了几下，猛地一下子顶到底，高潮袭来的一瞬间他有些失神，过了好一会儿才回过神来，射精好像把身体里的力道也都一起带走了，他倒在了于禁身上，喘了一会儿气后，摸索着摸到了于禁仍然火热坚挺的部分，硬邦邦地戳在两人小腹之间，张辽圈紧了手，来回搓弄着，过了会儿于禁也绷紧了身体，射了出来。

　　张辽压着于禁的肩膀，低头过去吻他，于禁好像没了力气，任由他咬着自己的嘴唇，舌尖在嘴里肆无忌惮地扫荡，张辽动了动下身将阴茎拔了出来，手又过去探摸，伸进去的时候于禁的身体抖了一下，他小声跟于禁说：“射在里面你不生气吧。”

　　于禁轻飘飘地哼了一声说：“不戴套子不就为了这个……”

　　张辽浑身一个激灵，这话从于禁嘴里说出来感觉格外色情，张辽伸在里面的手指又不老实起来，弯曲着抵弄，于禁抬了一下腰以示抗议，但他也只抬得动一下，紧跟着他就摊软在床上说：“别弄了……没力气。”

　　话刚说完，张辽的肚子就发出了咕噜声，他抬起身，才发觉自己的手脚也没什么力气，实在是饿坏了。

　　他又倒在于禁身上，问他：“你饿吗？我买了外卖……”

　　于禁说：“都凉了吧。”

　　张辽说：“放保温柜里了……如果凉了可以再热热……”

　　于禁轻轻叹了口气：“嗯。”

　　张辽凑了老近距离去看于禁，他眼睛都闭起来了，张辽靠过去吻他眼睛，于禁的身体抖了一下，张辽问他：“冷啊？”

　　于禁也没说话，张辽又扭头看窗户，雪是越来越大，窗台上已经积了一层雪了。

　　张辽又说了一次：“下雪了。”

　　于禁伸出手勾住张辽的脖子，闭着眼睛嘴唇贴着他的脸找了一会儿，找到了他的嘴唇，就贴紧了，微微张开嘴咬着他的嘴唇，舌尖也从他的唇缝中间慢慢探进去。

　　张辽含住了于禁的舌头，用自己的舌头与之纠结在一块儿。他拉了被子过来盖住两人身体，自己的下身还在于禁两腿之间有意无意地戳来戳去。

　　就这样黏糊在一起，倒好像是刚陷入热恋的情侣似的，吃饭这种事情，就先丢一边吧。


	4. 我与狸奴与狸奴（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇的想法发源于这里：http://weibo.com/5536862042/Dh0T6v9VF

　　张辽正在上班，接到于禁的电话：“我下班了，你晚上想吃什么。”

　　张辽一看时间，刚过下班的点。难得天天加班的于禁有一天能准点下班，他居然还特地打个电话给张辽，张辽不禁有一些感动。

　　在这种时候，跟于禁客气就毫无意义了，所以张辽马上就说：“我想吃油爆虾。”

　　于禁沉默了几秒，张辽想象了一下他皱起的眉头，然后于禁说：“好。”

　　家里没有虾，于禁肯定得先去一趟超市，回了家还得开油锅，他一向不太喜欢开油锅的。不过既然都答应了，那于禁就一定会做，想到回家就能吃到香喷喷的油爆虾，张辽觉得干活的劲头都足了起来。

　　好不容易忙完手头的事情，张辽匆匆忙忙就往家赶。到了家楼下顺势抬头望了一眼，房间的灯居然没亮。

　　这太奇怪了，于禁早就该到家了啊？这关着灯做饭搞什么呢？张辽心里觉得不对劲，赶快奔上楼，敲了门，没人应门。他焦急起来，掏出钥匙拧开锁，刚进门就打开了大灯，嘴里喊着：“于禁？于禁？”

　　没人回答，也没听见其他的任何声音，更别提油爆虾的香味了。张辽到每个房间里都找了一圈，压根没见到于禁的人影，门口的拖鞋也好端端地放在那儿。张辽摸出手机给于禁打电话，电话那头一直没人接。

　　张辽咋舌，这是出了什么事儿啊？他一边往楼下跑一边继续打电话，到了底楼张望了一下，朝着自己回来的方向找了过去，终于在一个灌木丛的边上找到了蹲着的于禁。

　　“你这是干——”一个“嘛”字还没说出口，于禁反手就挡住了张辽的腿，搞得张辽差点重心不稳要摔倒。张辽正要抗议，于禁微微扭过头来，眼睛冷冷地一闪，低声说：“当心点。”

　　张辽这才往于禁身前看去，那儿半躺着一只小猫，身上脏兮兮的，前半身抬起来，似乎随时想要逃跑，于禁的一只手就摆在它面前，手心里放着——放着剥了壳的新鲜大虾。

　　张辽退后一步，也跟着蹲了下来，看到小猫警惕地盯着自己，慢慢伸出一个爪子，试探着拍了几下于禁的手后，迅速从他手心扒拉下来一只虾，捉到自己身边，狼吞虎咽地吃了。

　　张辽小声问：“那个……是不是我的油爆虾。”

　　于禁小声回答：“不是，没有油爆。”

　　张辽叹了口气：“你在这儿蹲多久了？”

　　“没多久，半个多小时吧。”

　　“腿酸吗？”

　　“不酸。”

　　说是这么说，但张辽分明感觉到于禁往后稍微靠了靠，倚在他身上借了点力。他便也用手抵着于禁的腰，让他能蹲得轻松一些。

　　张辽仔细打量小猫，这小猫看着大概一岁左右，特别的瘦弱，后腿像是受了伤，大概不便行动，饿了好久肚子。张辽伸手过去，小猫吓得往后一缩，于禁扭头看着张辽，特别严肃地跟他说：“你这脸，连猫都害怕啊。”

　　“……你有资格说我吗？”张辽简直要被气笑了。

　　“有。”于禁说完，小心地伸手过去，摸了摸小猫，小猫居然乖巧地抬起脸，由着他挠自己的下巴。

　　于禁轻轻哼了一声，这一声里的骄傲都快溢出来了。张辽狠狠捏了一下他的腰，于禁身体一僵，手从小猫的下巴上抽开了，小猫仰着脑袋，叫了一声。

　　于禁说：“别吓唬它。”

　　张辽说：“你就一直蹲着吗？”他又小心地伸手过去，终于是触碰到了小猫的面颊，小猫躲闪着，但终于还是犹犹豫豫地接受了张辽的手指。

　　于禁伸了两只手过去，试着抱起小猫，极其轻柔地将一只手塞到它的身下，慢慢把它的身体抬起来，小猫侧卧在于禁的手臂上，睁着大眼睛，看着于禁，喵喵地叫着。

　　“我带它去宠物医院。”于禁说着就站了起来，因为蹲了太久，刚一站直整个人都在晃悠，张辽赶忙也站起来，扶着他说：“要不先吃点什么吧？”他朝于禁手里的塑料袋里望去，虾大概只剩下两三只了。

　　于禁摇了摇头：“不急，回来再吃。”说完就要走，张辽只有跟上，接过他提着的一袋子菜说：“我跟你一起去吧。”

　　张辽查了查最近的宠物医院的地址，倒是离小区不太远，直接走了过去，幸好医生还在，赶忙把小猫交给医生检查。等待的过程中张辽实在饿得不行，跑出去打包了两份海鲜烩饭带回来，两人坐在宠物医院外面的等候椅上，安静迅速地吃完了晚饭。

　　吃完了，于禁还皱着眉头说：“油放太多了。”

　　张辽点头：“还是你做的好吃。”

　　等医生终于检查处理完毕，于禁一个健步就迈到了小猫边上。医生说小猫的腿可能是被木板之类的东西压到了，他已经包扎好了，此外该打的针也打了，身体也清理了一下，就这么带回去，好好养伤应该就没大碍了。

　　张辽只觉背后一凛，他看着于禁，于禁已经很自然地从医生手里把小猫接过来了。张辽喊他：“于禁……”

　　于禁像是才回过神来，捧着小猫问张辽：“要养吗？”

　　两人站在宠物医院门口，医生关灯下班了，夜里的风吹来阵阵凉意，于禁还转了下身体，用自己的背帮小猫挡住了风。张辽看着小猫在于禁怀里安然躺着的样子，忍不住又伸手过去，小猫伸了爪子过来抓他的手指，抓到了，拉到嘴边又是蹭又是啃的。

　　张辽都不舍得把手指抽回来了，于禁低下头，轻轻笑了一声。张辽大惊，于禁一年笑的次数屈指可数，正想好好端详一番他的稀罕表情，于禁已经一转身往家的方向走了，边转身边说：“回去吧，外面冷。”

　　到了家，于禁忙活着找了个纸盒子，铺了好几层毛巾，把猫放了进去。然后抱着纸盒子在几个房间转悠，最后还是放到了卧室他们的床边上。

　　张辽已经把塑料袋里仅剩的几只虾都给拿出来了，正发愁怎么收拾呢，于禁到了厨房，对他说：“改天再给你做油爆虾。”说完就把那几只虾给剥了，装碗里拿去了卧室。

　　张辽突然有了危机感。

　　第二天一早，张辽醒了过来，一看钟，大概再过十几分钟闹钟就要响了。这状况再睡着似乎不太合适，他只能躺着发呆，身体转来转去，边上原本睡得挺熟的于禁都快要被弄醒了。

　　于禁翻了个身，手落在张辽胸口，迷迷糊糊喊他：“文远……”

　　于禁只有神志不清的时候才会这么叫张辽。往常这么叫的时候，通常就是两人正搞得水深火热的时候，被神情恍惚的于禁这么喊一声，张辽的头皮都跟着发紧了，他不由得转过身搂住了于禁，脸也凑了过去——

　　亲到了一嘴猫毛。

　　张辽彻底清醒了，睁大眼睛一看，那小猫不知什么时候爬到了床上，就盘在于禁头顶上，张辽靠过来的时候它马上伸了爪子过来抱住了于禁的脸。于禁被它一闹，也睁开了眼睛，但还没弄清楚发生了什么，只得伸手到脸上去摸，一边摸一边还在喊：“文远……？”

　　他喊了一声，小猫跟着“喵”地叫了一声，于禁这下明白是什么在自己脸上了，轻手轻脚把小猫给拽了下来，放在枕头上，就横在他和张辽的中间。

　　他伸手指到小猫下巴那儿蹭了蹭，小猫就仰着下巴由着他挠，挠得开心了还在枕头上摊开肚皮，一个劲儿地喵喵叫着。

　　于禁跟小猫说：“喜欢这个名字吗，文远？”刚说完，小猫就应一声，抱着于禁的手指不放。

　　于禁便勾着手指戳戳小猫的鼻子说：“那就叫你文远吧。”小猫就像是听懂了一样，抱着于禁的手指舔了舔，然后爬起身，靠到于禁面前，探出爪子，轻轻搭在于禁的嘴唇上。

　　张辽看得心拔凉拔凉的。

　　在他眼前，他和于禁以及小猫之间，仿佛出现了一堵空气墙。墙那边的于禁和小猫已经快乐赛神仙了，墙这边的自己，就连被窝都变冷了。他呆看了一会儿，背后的闹钟突然嗡地响了，小猫吓得跳起来，摔回枕头后一个劲儿往于禁的怀里躲。

　　于禁揉着小猫的耳朵说：“别怕，很快就关掉了。”

　　张辽赶忙关了闹钟爬了起来。他需要立刻出去跑个步透个气。

　　这天的晨跑，和李典乐进碰头时，俩人都在问于禁怎么没来。张辽深深叹了口气：“另结新欢去了……”

　　“什、什么？”乐进很紧张地抓着张辽的手臂说，“张总，你，你没事吧？你要是心情不好，今天还是，回去好好休息吧。”

　　“回去干什么……回去更痛苦……”张辽的脸上写着“生无可恋”四个字，乐进更紧张了，揪紧了张辽的袖子说：“张总你可别冲动！……我没想到，于总居然是这样的人……”

　　“我的天呐乐进你别瞎掺和啊！”李典赶快掰开乐进的手指，推着他往前跑，一边回头拉了张辽一把，“张总，快跑步吧，锻炼身体，心情好哦！”

　　张辽点了点头，迈开步子往前跑，只不过觉得自己的每条腿都仿佛捆了五十斤的沙袋。

　　于禁是一个生活非常讲究规矩的人。晚上11点半睡觉，早上6点起床，然后晨跑，有时候加班回来晚了休息得也晚，但早上永远是雷打不动的6点起床，不管春夏秋冬工作日休息日，下雨了就在家里跑跑步机，甚至有一次都生病了，早上还硬是要爬起来去跑步，万幸被张辽给按回了床上。这样一个把规矩视为生命的人，居然会有一天早上主动放弃了早起跑步，这已经让张辽大吃一惊了，更让他受不了的是，引发这一切的，居然只是一只认识才半天的小猫……

　　张辽跑完步回到家，敲门，没人来开门。他以为于禁出门了，就自己掏钥匙开门，进去后就看到于禁坐在饭桌前，抱着小猫给它喂虾吃。

　　张辽傻了眼，愣愣了说了一句：“你在家啊？”

　　于禁这才抬眼看了他，说：“刚才没听到你敲门。”说完又继续给小猫喂食。

　　张辽看了觉得没劲，就去洗澡了，等洗完了出来，看于禁还捧着小猫在逗它玩，心情愈加的沉重了，他跑去厨房，切了面包，涂了果酱，夹好火腿和生菜，端出来放到饭桌上，对着依然沉浸在与小猫的互动中的于禁说：“吃早饭吧？”

　　于禁看了他一眼，“嗯”了一声，一只手拿起三明治就开始吃了起来，另一只手还在和小猫缠绵。

　　张辽感觉自己快要窒息了。

　　凭良心讲，这只小猫洗干净以后还挺好看的，浑身白毛，眼睛就像玻璃珠似的，颜色还会随着光线变幻，脑袋小小的，脚底的肉垫戳在手上特别软。但再可爱也不能只来了半天就把于禁给彻底迷走了啊，张辽心里可太不甘心了，想想当初他搞定于禁花了多少时间，结果这些本属于他的待遇，现在于禁都给了一只小猫。

　　“文远。”

　　张辽猛抬头看着于禁，却听见一声特别精神的猫叫。于禁低着头看着小猫，又喊了一声，小猫便跟着应和一声，看来对这个名字已经完全接受了。

　　——这日子还是人过的？！

　　张辽愤怒地上班去了。

　　这一天张辽的心情很差，碰到别人叫他，他回应的时候都恶形恶状的。夏侯惇过来找他有事，他把眼睛瞪成三角形说：“什么事？”夏侯惇都不由得愣了几秒。

　　“你怎么回事，张辽，‘对待同事要如和煦春风’还记得吗？”夏侯惇拿一只眼睛瞪了回去。

　　张辽说：“我就长了张阎王脸，我脸上只有倒春寒！你要觉得我有碍观瞻我明天戴口罩上班行了吧！”

　　夏侯惇一脸莫名其妙：“什么东西……你上班路上遇到孙权了？”

　　“没有！”张辽恶狠狠地回答。

　　“这是吃了枪药了啊……”夏侯惇摇了摇头，便也不再多说，留下工作就离开了。

　　张辽怨气挺重地干着活，结果忙了一天，一早带出门的愤怒倒是渐渐消退了。下了班，他跑去家附近的大卖场采购水果，冷不防在付款队伍里看到了于禁——他个子高，站得又挺，在人群里实在太显眼了。

　　张辽赶忙跑过去：“哎你怎么也——”

　　他的后半句话在他看见于禁手里拿的东西后就彻底地冻结了。

　　于禁的手里捧着个猫爬架。

（未完）


	5. 我与狸奴与狸奴（下）

　　张辽戴着个口罩上班。

　　说实话，就他的眉毛长势，就算遮掉大半张脸，旁人也能轻易认出他。更何况他戴着口罩也挡不住的那种可怕气场，简直比平时更加变本加厉了，大概也只有粗神经如李典，才能没事人一样跑到他面前问他：“张总，你感冒了吗？难怪今天早上都不来晨跑……”

　　张辽确实没去晨跑，因为他睡过头，没听见闹钟响。为什么没听见闹钟响呢，这说来就话有些长了。

　　前一天晚上他黑着脸跟于禁一起回到家，看到于禁第一时间就去搭猫爬架，搭完了把小猫从窝里抱出来，又是逗猫玩，又是去厨房给小猫拆鱼肉吃……

　　张辽站在厨房门口，用能盯出一个洞的视线盯着于禁的背，忍着怒气问他：“你想吃什么？”

　　于禁说：“随便，你想吃什么就叫个外卖吧。”

　　张辽惊呆了，于禁居然会说“随便”啊！但吃惊只持续了一秒，随之而来的是加倍的怒气，张辽一气之下，叫了个炸鸡外卖，炸鸡块炸鸡翅炸鸡排，怎么不健康怎么来，配的酱料是浓稠芝士酱，送的饮料还是糖分满满的碳酸饮料。

　　外卖半个多小时后送到了，张辽拎着袋子放到饭桌上，喊了一声：“开饭了！”

　　于禁抱着猫过来，坐下，对着满桌子的快餐食品连眉头都没皱一下，他刚伸筷子，小猫就扒拉着他的衣服往他肩上爬，于禁也不介意，左手在小猫后腿下面托了一把，让小猫趴在了他肩头上。

　　张辽直勾勾盯着小猫的眼睛看，小猫也看着他，看了会儿，就往于禁脖子上面蹭，一边蹭一边还要叫。于禁左手伸过去揉它脑袋，转过头看着小猫，眼神都能把冰箱里的冻肉给融化了，另一只手夹着炸鸡块，看也没看就往嘴里送。

　　张辽一下子觉得炸鸡什么味道都没有了，他匆匆吃完，剩下的送进冰箱，洗了碗就抱着本书缩到了沙发上。

　　他隐隐约约听见于禁在说话：“文远，脚还疼吗？”

　　张辽看看自己的脚——脚不疼，心疼。

　　他抓了mp3过来，把耳机塞进耳朵里，用书挡住了整个视线，心里还盼着于禁什么时候过来跟自己说话。结果他看着看着就睡着了，一觉醒来，浑身酸疼，身上倒是给盖了条毯子，但是掀开毯子一看，穿着的还是昨天睡着前根本就没换的衬衫和西裤。

　　张辽赶忙看挂钟，早就过了晨跑的时间。他跳起来，跑进卧室，看到于禁已经不在了，正要出去，就听见“喵喵”的叫声。

　　他往声音的来源处张望，床边的小窝里躺着那只小猫，正冲着他叫呢。张辽走过去蹲在猫面前，伸手隔空点着猫的鼻子说：“谁派你来的？”

　　小猫歪着脑袋，又叫了一声。

　　张辽叹了口气，站了起来。他跑去浴室冲了个澡，脑袋也渐渐清醒起来。想到自己身上被盖了条毯子，不由得又有些感动，觉得自己这气生得也是跟自己过不去。等他洗完了，于禁刚好回来，听到门锁动静的张辽顶着湿漉漉的脑袋从浴室里探头出来，特别爽朗地说：“回来啦？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“晨跑去了？”

　　“买菜去了。”

　　张辽望向于禁手里。他提着的袋子里露出了鱼的尾巴，还有一塑料袋新鲜的虾。

　　张辽脸上的爽朗一下子就僵掉了。

　　他连问都懒得问了，默默退回浴室，擦干头，刮了刮胡子，穿好衣服，翻箱倒柜找了个PM2.5用口罩，再见都没说就出门上班去了。

　　*

　　张辽看着一脸关切问他问题的李典，其实他根本没把李典的问题听进去。这口罩实在太闷了，早上赌气的时候还故意把鼻夹给夹得死紧，现在憋得张辽都快喘不过气了，但他就是不想摘掉。

　　乐进一把把李典拉开，朝着张辽夸张地鞠了一个躬：“张总，千万不要想不开啊！”

　　张辽瞪了乐进一眼，乐进立刻拉着李典离开了他的办公室。

　　张辽靠在办公椅上，望着天花板，胸口闷得透不过气。他昏昏沉沉地瘫在椅子上，直到夏侯惇敲他的门进来。

　　“搞什么呢？还真戴了个口罩？”夏侯惇把一堆待审核的方案放在他的桌子上。

　　“大丈夫一言既出驷马难追……”张辽闷着声音说着，边说边坐起身要去拿夏侯惇拿来的资料，夏侯惇倒是很关心同僚，看着他的口罩问：“你这是PM2.5口罩吧？这口罩室内就别戴了，戴久了不好。”

　　“我乐意，我有病。”张辽小声嘟哝着，光是探身拿到资料就觉得头晕眼花，再坐回椅子上真是要了他半条命。

　　夏侯惇看他坐回去后抓着资料眼睛发直，似乎是不太对劲，忍不住还是问他：“你是真的生病了？”

　　张辽被夏侯惇盯得烦了，猛站起来推着他就往外走，可才推到门口，脚下就忽然一软，整个人摔在了地上。

　　张辽听见有人喊他的名字，而这声音很快也消失了。

　　*

　　张辽醒过来的时候发现自己身体一颠一颠的。他很快就清醒过来，发现自己趴在于禁背上，正被他背着外公司外面走。

　　“嗯？怎么了这是……”张辽迷迷糊糊地问。

　　于禁脚步没停：“你醒了啊。”

　　“我睡着多久了？”

　　“一分多钟，别说话了，我带你去医院。”

　　张辽很是困惑：“去医院干嘛啊？”

　　“看病啊。”

　　张辽隐隐觉得似乎是有什么误会，刚好于禁走到停车位，把他丢到了车后座位置，张辽趴在前座靠背上说：“那个……”

　　于禁的手机响了。他接起电话，因为距离不远，张辽都能听见电话那头曹老板的声音：“于禁啊，张辽是不是得了传染病了？”

　　“还不知道，这就去医院。”

　　“如果得了传染病，那就别来上班了，好好养病，你自己也当心啊。”

　　“谢谢老板关心。”于禁说完就挂了电话，转头问张辽，“你要说什么？”

　　张辽不敢说话了，只能缩着脖子摇了摇头。

　　于禁见他没话，就转过去，一边提醒他：“系好安全带。”一边开了车就往最近的医院开去。

　　到了医院，他又背着张辽去急诊，让他在边上坐着，一个人去挂号排队，再把张辽送到医生那儿，自己在旁边看着。

　　张辽如坐针毡，由着医生把他检查了一遍，最后医生给下了结论：没吃早饭加上防霾口罩戴太紧呼吸不畅，低血糖，吃点早饭就好。

　　张辽都不敢看边上于禁的脸色。面前的医生已经很给面子了，很努力地克制着不在脸上显现出“妈的智障”的表情，而边上的于禁，不用看都能感觉到他身上冒出的阵阵寒气。

　　于禁对医生说：“谢谢医生。”说完拉着张辽的后领子就往外走。

　　张辽脚步踉跄地跟着他走到走廊上，于禁站定了盯着他，摘了他的口罩问他：“你怎么回事。”

　　于禁要比张辽高一些。平时也不是有多让人在意的事情，但他这么站直了又皱着眉头瞪人都时候，威严感还是很有些瘆人的。这种时候张辽觉得吃亏在身高上真是太不公平了。

　　张辽说：“我是真的昏倒了。”

　　于禁说：“张辽，你跟夏侯惇说你病了，你闹了这么大动静，结果连药都不用开——你干嘛戴口罩？”

　　于禁的音量有些响，医生探头出来说：“医院里不要喧哗。”

　　于禁扭头看了医生一眼，医生吓得立刻缩回去了。

　　于禁叹了口气，跟张辽说：“回去吧。”

　　张辽默默跟着他上车，于禁开回公司，一路上一句话都没跟张辽说。

　　张辽回自己办公室，口罩已经被于禁没收了，走回到自己办公室门口，就坐在他房间外面的李典先跟他打招呼：“张总你怎么回来了？不是传染……”

　　“我没病。”张辽心情低落，根本懒得多说就往办公室里走。

　　他听见了背后整个凝重的办公区域里传来此起彼伏的松了口气的声音，现在他的心情已经可以用恶劣来形容了，张辽走进办公室关上了门，坐在椅子上生闷气，冷不防看到门口的小柜上放着个便当盒。

　　张辽当然认得那是自家的便当盒，他跳起来跑过去，打开一看，是一盒子鸡蛋卷，里面裹着一个个虾仁。虽然冷了，但吃起来还是很好吃，蛋皮松软虾仁有嚼劲，美味直冲脑门，要是还热着的时候吃，大概脑袋里都要开小花了。

　　想想也知道这是于禁早上给他做的早饭，应该就是用早上买回来的新鲜的虾做的，大概正好拿过来走到门口时就瞧见张辽摔倒了。人家二话不说就背着张辽去医院了，虽然结果看起来不是那么美好，但要说张辽没有感动，那肯定是假的。

　　只是张辽思来想去，觉得造成这个让人感到有些难堪的后果的，终究还是于禁——或者说是那只他捡回来的猫。真不是推卸责任，只要一想起猫不费吹灰之力就把原本属于他的半张床给占了，张辽就又开始生气了，恶狠狠地把剩下的鸡蛋卷一股脑儿全都塞进了嘴里。

　　*

　　下班的时候张辽先回了家。

　　他们俩下班的时间不一样，如果想要一起吃晚饭，就会互通一下有无，如果打算随便对付一下，就不跟对方打招呼了。

　　但今天张辽没跟于禁打招呼，那纯粹是因为赌气。

　　他到家就听见卧室里传来了小猫一个劲儿的叫声，走进去仔细一看，正趴在床上呢。张辽气愤不已，抓住小猫丢回猫窝，自己脱了衣服就钻进被子里。

　　小猫锲而不舍爬上床，隔着被子对着躲在里头的张辽又是踩又是挠，张辽一概不理，虽然被子里头闷了点，但今天反正也不是头一回闷了，他将被子掀开一条小缝，把猫的动作当做按摩， 眼睛一闭心一横就当做没听见猫叫声，也不知道憋着一股劲儿是跟谁过不去。

　　猫踩了一阵，见他没反应，就蹦跳着找了个舒服的位置团身躺下了，张辽察觉了猫的意图，便用力晃了晃把它给晃了下去，小猫叫了一声又爬上来，一人一猫就这么你来我往针锋相对，倒也不嫌烦。

　　也不知闹腾了多久，张辽隐隐约约听见钥匙开门的声音，这是于禁回来了。于禁脱了鞋，往卧室走了过来，一边还在说：“文远？文远？”

　　张辽算准于禁进屋，猛把脑袋从被子里钻出来，斜着眼看着门口错愕的于禁说：“干嘛，要喂我吃东西吗？”

　　于禁有些吃惊，站在原地没动，小猫顺着张辽的身体爬到床尾，冲着于禁伸了一只爪子，于禁便往前走了几步到床尾，伸手接住了小猫，问张辽：“你怎么回家就睡觉。”

　　张辽说：“守卫自己的领地。”

　　于禁一脸莫名其妙：“什么？”一边就抱起小猫，开始逗弄起来。

　　张辽一下子就火了，一把掀开被子，也爬到床尾，伸手拉着于禁的脸转向自己说：“跟我说话的时候看着我！”

　　于禁看着张辽，神情没有任何变化，看了一会儿小猫又叫了，于禁的视线往小猫身上挪了挪——张辽迅速伸手笼住了小猫的整个身体。

　　这下于禁终于皱眉了，他问：“张辽，你怎么回事，从昨天晚上就开始不太正常。”

　　张辽都快要跳起来了，他费好大劲儿克制自己的情绪，说：“你才不正常。”

　　“我哪儿不正常。”

　　“你哪儿正常？！”张辽松开笼着猫的手，让小猫的脑袋露出来，“你把这猫带回来就没正常过了！把给我的虾给它吃了，睡觉的时候让它睡我的半边床，眼睛只盯着猫都不看我！”

　　于禁的眼睛变得更加细长了，他轻轻哼了一声：“这都什么跟什么。”

　　“什么？这很重要的好么！”张辽干脆捏着于禁的下巴让他只能看着自己，“你还叫它文远……我才要问你这都什么跟什么？”

　　于禁说：“这名字又不是你注册的。”

　　张辽瞪大了眼睛：“啊？你也就在床上这么喊我吧，现在倒是好意思了？！”

　　于禁大概是被张辽的这句话给噎住了，他沉默了几秒，面不改色地回答：“有什么不好意思的，我现在就叫给你听。”

　　他说着就盯着张辽的眼睛说：“文远。”

　　小猫的身体被张辽给控住了，只能伸长了脖子，“喵”地回应于禁。于禁便又喊了一声，小猫也跟着叫了一声，挣扎着从张辽的手指缝儿中间往外钻。

　　张辽简直是急怒攻心，他一把揪住小猫往旁边一丢，小猫身手矫健，落到了地上，扭头冲着于禁喊，于禁已经被张辽拉着领带给拽到了床上。

　　张辽身体一翻就把于禁给牢牢压住了，他俯视着于禁，低声说：“我可警告你。”

　　于禁说：“警告什么，小孩儿一样。”

　　张辽一愣：“啊？”然后他就压低身体，一手按着于禁胸口，一手往下摸到他的皮带说，“那我就让你瞧瞧小孩儿能做什么——”

　　他的手熟门熟路地解开了于禁的皮带拉开了拉链，于禁抬手要去推阻，张辽将他的两只手都拉过头顶按住，低头盯着于禁，于禁冷冷哼了一声说：“我倒要看看你没有手还能干什么。”

　　“……我咬你。”张辽张嘴就去咬于禁的嘴唇，于禁扭头躲开了，张辽干脆就咬着他的耳垂，含住了，舌头缠裹上去，然后顺着于禁的脸颊一路轻轻咬过来，直到重新锁定他的嘴，舌尖只是稍稍使力就顶开了于禁的嘴唇，钻了进去，牙齿用了点劲儿咬着他伸过来的舌头，低下头用自己的额头顶着于禁的额头，下半身也一个劲儿往下沉，抵着于禁的下身一个劲儿磨蹭。

　　俩人都闭了眼睛，耳朵边上只能听见互相逐渐粗重的呼吸声，突然张辽感觉手指尖一疼，他抬起头看，小猫不知何时已经爬上了床，张开嘴咬着他的手指，也没多大的劲儿，不时还转转脑袋换个方向继续咬，大概是想把张辽压着于禁的手给拉开。

　　于禁也扭头去看，看到小猫奋力啃咬张辽的手指，而张辽因为要压住于禁的手，没法挣脱，只能皱着眉头转动手腕，试图从猫嘴下逃离。于禁忍不住笑了起来，张辽怒了，把全身的力道都往于禁身上压，嘴唇凑到于禁的耳根附近，用下巴的胡茬蹭着他的脸颊说：“还有心情笑，严肃点！”

　　于禁笑完了，说：“你别吓坏它。”

　　张辽说：“谁吓谁呢？一天之内兵不血刃夺我阵地，我再不打回来，城池都没了！”

　　于禁伸展了一下手臂，倒也没打算挣脱张辽的禁锢，这动静惊到小猫，它往后退了几步，见于禁依然被张辽压着，便又一股脑儿冲过来咬住张辽撕扯。于禁转头看着小猫，轻轻对它说：“没事，文远，我们闹着玩的，你下去吧，下去睡觉。”

　　小猫松开了牙齿，像是真能听懂于禁的话，走到他脸边上，喵喵叫着， 用自己毛茸茸的脑袋去蹭他的脸。于禁闭着眼睛跟小猫温存，张辽也只能看着发愣，好一会儿后于禁睁开眼睛对着小猫说：“这么乖，我可真喜欢你……文远。”

　　张辽听着他低沉的嗓音说话，只觉得自己耳根大概都红了。正恍惚着，突然感觉有什么在自己的大腿边上动——他松开一只手摸过去，是于禁抬起来的膝盖，抬高了，抵着他的腰窝，有一下没一下地撞着。

　　张辽吸了口气，另一只手也松开了，全都往于禁的裤腰处摸了过去，于禁的手便落到了他的肩上，把他给牢牢抱住了。

　　*

　　晨跑的闹钟毫不留情地响起，把张辽给吓了一跳。他根本就睁不开眼睛，手里下意识一紧，发觉自己怀里抱着于禁——接着于禁就醒了，这实在有点反常，他可从不会在晨跑的闹钟响起后才醒的。

　　张辽听见自己的肚子发出咕咕叫声，回想起昨天晚上俩人就顾着在床上攻城略地了，饭都没吃。他好不容易把眼睛给睁开，结果映入眼帘的却是一团白花花的毛球——小猫盘在于禁头顶，被他们的动作闹醒后，也睁开了眼睛，开始伸展脚爪。

　　张辽看着猫，小声嘀咕：“你怎么还在这儿？”小猫伸出爪子，拍在了张辽的嘴上，他一愣，立刻猛地摇头要把它甩开。

　　于禁这回彻底醒了，他也睁开眼睛，看清楚面前针锋相对的一人一猫，从两人身体中间把自己的手伸了出来，抱住小猫把它从张辽脸前面挪开。小猫在于禁怀里张牙舞爪，于禁摸着它的身体跟它说：“文远，乖。”

　　张辽头大，恍惚间不知道于禁说的是他还是猫。他见于禁注意力都在猫的身上，心里有些落寞，便转了身，想要起床。

　　结果身体刚抬起一点就被于禁给按住了。

　　张辽还没回头，于禁已经贴了他背上靠过来了，一只手绕过他腋下环在他胸前，手指张开落在他胸口。

　　于禁说：“下雨，别跑了，睡觉。”

　　张辽这才听见窗外哗啦啦的雨声，听起来不小，还伴着大风呼啦啦刮过的声音，把雨水都扇到了窗上，拍打得更响了。

　　他转了个身，看见抱着猫继续睡的于禁，就是手不太老实，在被子底下还顺着张辽的身体不住抚摸。张辽拉住他的手说：“这还想继续睡？”

　　于禁闭着眼睛眉头都没皱一下：“你身上热。”

　　这理由真是有理有据，无法反驳。张辽松开了手，也抱着于禁的身体，老老实实，一动不动，把眼睛给闭上了。

　　于禁怀里的文远爬到了枕头上，身体贴着于禁的脸，张嘴大大地打了个哈欠。

　　没有比这更惬意的了。

（本篇 完）


End file.
